the_american_wigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yummy Yummy
Yummy Yummy is the first feature-length video released in the US. It was released on the 13th April 1998. Song List #Hot Potato #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Pufferbillies #Henry's Dance #Walk #Joannie Works with One Hammer #The Monkey Dance #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes #Shaky Shaky #Wigglemix #Havenu Shalom Alechem #I am a Dancer #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Puppet version) #Fruit Salad Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves and Paul the Cook. Paul has some hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. Greg introduces a song and warns the audience to look out for Captain Feathersword. *'Song 1': Hot Potato *'Song 2': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Anthony introduces the song about an old steam train and asks everyone to follow along. *'Song 3': Pufferbillies Captain Feathersword does a dance that Henry showed him, and The Wiggles do it too. *'Song 4': Henry's Dance Greg comments on how there are many places you can walk or run to. Dorothy is walking and eating some roses, Captain Feathersword is running to his pirate ship, Henry is walking to the ocean to have a swim, Wags is running to get some bones, and Jeff is sleepwalking! *'Song 5': Walk Anthony is with four children playing with coloured dough and tells the good things about what to do with dough, like hammering. *'Song 6': Joannie Works With One Hammer After the song, everyone goes to sleep and immediately wakes up... except for Jeff! After Jeff is awoken, he bounces around the room. Anthony asks what he is doing, and Jeff says he's doing a monkey dance! *'Song 7': The Monkey Dance The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword are making crunchy munchy honey cakes, and mention the different ingredients. *'Song 8': Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes The Wiggles are going to get ready for the song, but first they need to get into their shaking clothes. They go behind a curtain and come out dressed in Elvis-inspired clothing. *'Song 9': Shaky Shaky *'Song 10': Wigglemix Each of the Wiggles say hello in a different language. In Hebrew, they say "Havenu shalom alechem." *'Song 11': Havenu Shalom Alechem *'Song 12': I am a Dancer – Greg lead sings this one, while the other wiggles do ballet moves running across in the background. Greg performs a magic trick involving the Box of Mystery. *'Song 13': Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Puppets) The Wiggles and Paul cook up a healthy recipe, fruit salad, by using bananas, grapes, apples and melons with bowls, knives, forks and spoons. *'Song 14': Fruit Salad Trivia *The audio track is in made up of mono mixes panned slightly to the left or right on all versions. *Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles (TV Series 1) and The Wiggles (TV Series 2). *The song title banner was used for some songs from Wiggle Time! in TV Series 1. *Shaky Shaky is the only song where the title card is during the prologue and not during the song. *On the back cover of the 2007 Warner Home Video DVD, Wags is altered so that his colors resemble his current design. * The Canadian VHS Back cover lists "Greg's Magic Trick". Category:Video Features